A Piece of Chance
by miKaN'natSuMe525
Summary: Sometimes, it's only a matter of time and of words. (ONE SHOT NXM)


**Author's note:** It's been so long since I last wrote a story. This may not be that well-written but anyhow I'd like to share it with you guys anyway. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>A Piece of Chance<strong>

He was staring at her, looking at the way she laughed so noisily, seeing how her presence lights up the room so effortlessly, it was amazing.

She was amazing.

Natsume always loved Mikan. He knew that since the beginning. It was hard for him to admit it to himself at first, but no matter how he tried to move and replace the pieces, the puzzle of his love couldn't not fit so perfectly when he sees her like this.

How she ever made him fall in love so hard he doesn't really know. There is no explanation for it.

A puzzle that is completed even without him solving it. It just clicked. He was in love. And there was no turning back.

Natsume took his pen and stared at the blank sheet in front of him. There was no going back, he began to write.

"_I want to make you smile whenever you're sad._

_I want to hold you close when you feel cold._

_I want to whisper endless "I love you's" in your ears all day long._

_I want to be with you until we get real old._

_I want to have this chance with you._

_Will you give it to me?"_

He rose his crimson eyes to see the beauty that was in front of him. How she was so near yet so far. If only he could give this sheet of paper then maybe, just maybe, there will be a change. A slimmer of chance, such little hope for them to be together, he thought.

Then as if fate couldn't wait, he heard her say, "yes."

Reflexively, he tore the paper and crumpled it. His heart was beating loudly as if it was exploding from inside him. He clenched his jaw and stood up.

"Natsume?"

He looked back and saw his best friend watching him with concerned eyes. No words passed between them but he knew Ruka's seeing him through. And it was painful to bear. He wants to deny it but it was there. He was hurt and his eyes burned as if it was on fire but it was just tears of misery.

"I'm fine."

But he wasn't. Then he went out of the door, away from his love and away from his hurt.

But except for Ruka, there was one other person in the class who noticed his absence.

Everyone was busy shouting their cheers and teasing as they expressed their happiness for the sun in the class, for their idiot brunette. They pushed her to the raven-haired guy who grabbed his chance and tied the red string of fate on his and Mikan's side. She was smiling but her eyes were on the door. On the guy she really loved so deeply but went out of the door instead of being by her side.

"Mikan, I promise I'll take care of you."

She looked at him and saw how much he loved her. But did she? Yes, she loves him… she loves him… she loves him… it was time for her to move on from her first love.

_A few minutes back…_

It was the day Andou Tsubasa was building up his courage for. And he wasn't sure what will happen but he knew he had to take his chance. He doesn't want to lose it so with the help of her class he made his surprise possible. The room was filled with sakura blossoms all over and it smelled of spring and love.

He knew he'll be able to do it.

When finally the others had Sakura Mikan go inside the room he looked at her eyes as she did and they both realized that on this day, everything would be different.

He closed in the distance between them and offered her the special bouquet he had bought and looked seriously in her eyes. And when the moment was right, he uttered these words.

"_I want to make you smile whenever you're sad._

_I want to hold you close when you feel cold._

_I want to whisper endless "I love you's" in your ears all day long._

_I want to be with you until we get real old._

_I want to have this chance with you._

_Will you give it to me?"_

Natsume knew this was coming.

When the class was preparing for this, he knew but he didn't know what to do. And for the first time in his life, he was afraid. He was always so sure of himself, so sure of his plans, so sure of everything. But now he wasn't and he was afraid.

Thinking of her, of her laugh, her smiles and all of her, he managed to finally express himself through writing.

He was ready to give it to her.

He was ready to ruin the event that was happening right before his eyes. He was ready to be hated by everyone as long as he can stop the time and grab her for him to have. He was finally ready to do it all.

But moments passed and suddenly the years they spent together flashed by his eyes when she said "yes."

And it was in that moment that fear left him and regret swallowed him whole. There was no going back. After all those years, he can't turn them back now that she said yes. Why? He thought.

Why? His heart wanted to shout.

He tore the paper into pieces, crumpled it and went out of the door.

He was stupid. And reckless. And full of himself. That was why.

If just before that moment, he took the time to say the words he always wanted to say instead of writing them down, then no matter how little the chance may be. Mikan would've known. And something would've changed.

His words could have gotten to her instead of remaining torn and unsaid in that piece of paper. Silent and useless.

"_I love you Mikan."_

Time is irreversible.

After all the years fate gave him and Mikan waited for him, he failed to keep that love.

He went out of the door, away from his love, away from his hurt, away from his cowardly self.

_Because no matter your feelings, if you let a moment pass, the only thing you can say is if only._

**END**

* * *

><p>Liked it? NO? I'd appreciate if I can see you your comments on this ;)<p>

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
